slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Rozdział 4
Rozdział 4 Black zawsze nie dotrzymywał słowa i podejrzewał że Eli mógł dowiedzieć się kim naprawde jest Will. Z ramienia ,,Willa'' zerkał magik, kiedy Black już wszystko wytłumaczył ,,Will'' zmienił się w Unika za sprawą magika. Kord i Pronto gdzieś znikneli bo tym co Black widział na kamerze szukali czegoś w twierdzy. -No więc Eli masz nas a wiec teraz ja. Chcesz odzyskać ,,swoją'' Trixie? Zostajesz u mnie a ona jest wolna. -Umowa była że oddajesz mi jedną osobe a druga ci usługuje patrząc że to Unik powinieneś być zadowolony. -Haahaa jesteś żałosny wiesz.- Black powiedział po czym kilku z nich złapało Eli'a i Trixie Wrzucili ich do jednej celi a Pronto i Korda wyrzucono z twierdzy. -Kord co jest gdzie jest Eli, Pronto wspaniały długo nie wytrzyma tu sam z tobą. -Pronto uspokuj się pewnie Black jak zwykle nie dotrzymał słowa i gdzieś ich zamknął. *w celi -Eli co my teraz zrobimy, co Black chce z nami zrobić gdzie Kord i Pronto co się stanie z nami-mówiła i chodziła w kółko -Nic się z nami nie stanie nie pozwole aby Black cię skrzywdził- powiedział i złapał ją za ręke Trixie nie wiedziała co robić raz Eli mówi że jej nie lubi a teraz że nie pozwoli aby ktoś ją skrzywdził, szczerze mówiąc już ją to nie obchodziło kim ona jest dla Eli'a po prostu gdy była z nim sama w celi czuła się bezpieczna. Usiedli na ławce, ona obok niego i położyła głowe na jego ramieniu. Dla Eli'a była to cudowna chwila ponieważ przez to wszystko bardziej uświadamiał sobie że coś czuje do Trixie. -ooo moje gołąbeczki to co Eli zostajesz a ona jest wolna czy siedzicie do końca swojego życia w celi-Black powiedział to jak by miał zaraz zwymiotować -Zostaje, wole z Trixie być na zawsze w tej celi niż żeby ona była daleko ode mnie-powiedział wstając, Trixie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć zarumieniła się ale nie wiedziała czy to mówi on czy jego instynkt o obronie innych . Black tyle się śmiał ze szczęścia że dwoje najlepszych strzelców siedzi w pace i nic mu nie może zrobić, poszedł do swoje gabinetu. -Eli czy moge cię o coś zapytać? -Pewnie pytaj o co chcesz- usiadł i nie wiedział co jest z Trixie Ona usiadła przy nim i wszystko mu wytłumaczyła -No bo wiesz jeśli chodzi o kolacje co się tak zezłościłam to ja po prostu usłyszałam jak rozmawiasz z Burpy'm o mnie że już mnie nie lubisz itd. -Trixie nie ładnie tak podsłuchiwać-uśmiechnął się i mówił dalej- Powiem ci co było dalej usłyszałem jak ktoś trzaska drzwiami... -To byłam właśnie ja -Do rzeczy, zobaczyłem zdjęcie i przypomniałem sb kilka chwil spedzonych z tobą, mówiłem Burpy'emu że cię już nie lubię ale przez te wszystkie chwile które byłem z tobą zrozumiałem że cie nie lubie, tylko kocham- Trixie staneły łzy w oczach ze szczęścia nie wiedzoała co powiedzieć, ale jej oczy mówiły przytul mnie jak najszybciej . Eli tylko rozłożył ręce i powiedział -Chodż do mnie-Trixie przytuliła go z całych sił -Ja też cię kocham głupku, ale czemu mi nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej -Nie wiedziałem jak ci to powiedzieć, myślałem że nie odwzajemnisz tego -Nie odwzajemnie? Od kąd się poznałam coś się ze mną działo -Trixie pamietasz jak mnie pierwszy raz uratowałaś i później cię spotkałem jak kręciłaś innych zawodników, byłem nieśmiały ponieważ mi się od razu spodobałaś ale nie mogłem tego powiedzieć od tak sobie, na początku chciałem się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić-powiedział trzymając jedną reke jej reke a drugą jej policzek, przyłożył jej czoło do własnego czoła coś miało się już stać ale wszedł Unik. -Dosyć tego, od was już mnie mdli, Eli Black chce cię widzieć, chodź ze mną-Eli wziął Trixie za reke i wyszli z celi -Samego- wykrzyczał Unik -Nie zostawie samej Trixie -Dobra niech ci będzie, chodźcie Gdy dotarli do gabinetu Blacka, Eli nie wiedział ale w jego plecaku został jedynie Burpy kazał mu się schować. -Eli musimy kilka rzeczy obgadać -Black miał twarz szczęścliwą a zarazem wściekłą -Sory Black ale ja nie mam o czym z tobą rozmawiać -oo szkoda bo ja mam chodzi o .... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach